


Счастье

by Givsen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые вещи совсем не замечаешь - они вроде проходят мимо, но всё равно оставляют неизгладимый след.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастье

      Когда у Кёко шла кругом голова от самых разных событий, которые кружили её в своём калейдоскопе, поблизости всегда оказывался кто-то родной и близкий. Сначала это был братик, потом появились друзья, а затем рядом с ней прочно и надёжно обосновался один человек, которого она раньше и знать не знала.   
      Просто однажды мальчик по имени Савада Тсунаёши взял её за руку. Просто он крепче сжал её в своих пальцах и пообещал, что будет защищать Кёко от любых трудностей.   
      И просто сдержал обещание.   
  
      А Кёко совсем не заметила, как привыкла к этой мысли и к этому человеку. И потерялась в новом калейдоскопе, который крутил её сильнее и волнительнее, чем все остальные вместе взятые.  
      Она не заметила, как руки Тсуны со временем стали больше.  
      Не заметила, как вытянулись его ноги, из-за чего сама Кёко стала казаться меньше и беззащитнее.  
      Она не заметила, когда вечно встопорщенная ветром причёска Тсуны перестала вызывать у одноклассников смех.  
      Не заметила и того, что невольно стала тщательнее ухаживать за своей внешностью, чтобы не казаться рядом с ним неопрятной. Чтобы не перестать ему нравиться из-за этого.  
      Кёко упустила момент, когда взгляд Тсуны стал более спокойным и твёрдым, когда он перестал избегать встречаться с кем-нибудь глазами.  
      Она совершенно не заметила, как он обрёл ту самую уверенность в себе, которой ему так не хватало раньше.  
      Ещё Кёко не заметила, что он перестал стесняться в её присутствии.   
      Не заметила, что сама стала смущаться, оставаясь с ним наедине.  
      Не заметила и того, что нарочно стала искать возможность увидеться с Тсуной — пусть мимоходом, вскользь, перекидываясь одним-двумя словами.  
      И поразилась, когда поняла, что ей начала нравиться его спокойная тёплая улыбка.  
      Но ещё больше Кёко поразилась, когда стала злиться на девчонок, которые задерживали на Тсуне взгляд дольше приличного.  
  
      Кёко удивилась, когда минуло обучение в средней школе и пришла пора поступать в старшую.  
      Ещё больше она удивилась, увидев в параллельном классе Тсуну, и заодно опечалилась из-за того, что они теперь оказались в разных аудиториях.  
      И очень изумилась этой мысли.  
      Ведь Кёко совсем не заметила, как Тсуна стал намного ближе, чем был раньше, как он превратился из друга в кого-то куда более важного и нужного ей.  
      Она упустила тот момент, когда их взгляды при пересечении стали высекать тёплые искры, вспыхивающие в только им видимом пространстве.  
      Не заметила, как полюбила его запах: без лишних ноток резких одеколонов, свежий, мягкий, даже немного детский и такой неуловимо родной.  
      Ведь она и подумать не могла, что когда-нибудь Тсуна, вместо того чтобы смущённо отвести глаза и покраснеть, будет смотреть на неё… так, что вспыхнуть и отвести взгляд захочется именно ей.  
      Кёко просто не знала, что однажды её рука окажется в его ладони — большой настолько, что пальцы просто утонут.  
      Ещё она совершенно не заметила, что ей самой захотелось прикасаться к Тсуне: к его рукам, лицу, проводить кончиками пальцев по коже, очерчивая скулы и шею.  
      И потому она абсолютно растерялась, когда его губы, мазнув нежной лаской по щеке, прижались к её губам.  
      Она ведь знала, что Тсуна в неё влюблён уже давно, но совсем не заметила, как стремительно и безнадёжно влюбилась в него сама.  
  
      Кёко не заметила, как одежда Тсуны сменилась с небрежной и мешковатой на дорогую и идеально подогнанную под его слегка угловатую фигуру.  
      Не заметила, как он стал приходить на их встречи с цветами вместо извиняющегося «Может, просто погуляем?..».  
      Не заметила, как стала тщательно следить за своей внешностью, боясь показаться Тсуне растрёпанной или ненакрашенной.  
      И совсем упустила из виду момент, когда стала беспокоиться из-за его частых отлучек, которые с каждым годом становились всё опаснее и продолжительнее.  
      Кёко не заметила, как стала вздрагивать от ночных звонков, опасаясь худшего, и пугаться встречающихся на улице людей в дорогих костюмах.  
      Не заметила, как стала плаксивой и нервной после того, что узнала о Вонголе в целом и о Тсуне в частности.  
      Не заметила, как стала чаще приезжать в гости к Тсуне и задерживаться до самой ночи, надеясь таким образом уберечь его от очередной опасности.  
      И к моменту, когда последний чемодан Кёко перекочевал в одну из спален огромного особняка, удивляться или останавливаться было уже поздно.  
  
      Кёко многих вещей не замечала: что-то сознательно упускала из виду, что-то ненарочно переступала. Но одно событие она тщательно сохранила в себе, собирая его тонкими лучиками света и надежды, сохранившимися в их ладонях. Событие, которое отразилось бликом в изящном золотом колечке на безымянном пальце и осело тёплым пламенем в чуть прищуренных глазах напротив. И это чувство помогало Кёко справляться с любыми трудностями, которые вставали на её пути или на пути Тсуны. Потому что она прекрасно помнила тот момент, когда стала по-настоящему счастливой, и знала, что готова ради этого ощущения на всё.


End file.
